Who are these people?
by topcat234206
Summary: This is one where Percy's friends from school meet the campers. Anyone who meets that bunch would be left with many questions. Rick owns all the characters, except for my original ones. Flames accepted, but no profanities please! -T
1. Chapter 1

**EVAN POV**

We were hanging out in the parking lot of Goode. I was talking to the other guys on the swim team when Ashley came up to us. Ashley was the hottest girl in the school easy. She was actually pretty nice too. She was definitely snobby at times, but was normally nice. But she came up to us with her friends. I was surprised. The cheerleaders normally go for the basketball team, even though they suck and lose basically every game. The swim team has been doing well every since Percy joined last year. Percy, Percy, Percy. I'm a guy, and even I have to admit he's hot. He's got the hair that the girls love; the 'dreamy' eyes and has 'sexy' scars on his body. I have no idea where they came from, but apparently they like the 'bad boy-ness' of it. Which is funny because he's an awesome guy, nice and caring. Oh, and he's ripped. Like c'mon! Where does any seventeen-year old get those types of muscles?

"Hey Percy." Ashley said.

Percy looked away from his conversation and saw Ashley standing there.

"Hey Ashley. How are you?"

"Good. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow." She said/asked. I could not believe it! Ashley just asked out Percy!

"Um… I'm flattered and all, but I actually have a girlfriend, and we're pretty serious. I'm sorry though." Percy said as he scratched the back of his neck. Since when does he have a girlfriend? He never said anything.

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"Yeah, she doesn't go here. We met at a camp we go to. Actually, her and a bunch of the other are picking me up now."

"Oh… Sorry again." Ashley said again. I felt a little bad for her honestly; people don't turn her down.

"It's ok. No problem." Percy replied and she turned and walked away, well actually only to the other side of the steps, where her friends were.

"Hey Perce, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure what's up Evan?" he asked me as we walked around the corner of the school.

"Two things. How did you just turn down Ashley, the hottest girl in the school? And why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Well, me and Annabeth have been dating for two years, but were best friends for 5 before that, so I would under no circumstances cheat on her. I love her and I'm not a cheater. And as for the second part, you never asked." He said and walked away. It was true, none of us ever asked, but we tried setting him up all the time, and he never said anything. I followed him and rejoined the group. We were making fun of our math teacher when three cars came into the parking lot. The first one did a cool curve stop, cause it was going so fast. The other one stopped fast, jerking the whole car, and the last one came rolling to a smooth stop.

There were two black Jeeps and a blue convertible. In the front row of one of them there was a girl with dark black hair driving and bright blue eyes. Next to her was a girl with brown hair and light green eyes. They looked like leaves. In the back there were two people who looked exactly alike; they looked like pranksters. The driver of the other Jeep was a girl but looked really scary-you would not want to pick a fight with her. Next to her was a guy who looked a little like the two pranksters, but older, maybe a year. In the back was a guy who looked older with curly brown hair and a beard. Next to him was a girl with frizzy red hair and a lot of freckles. There was a pair of crutches in between them. Finally, there was the convertible. First off, the car was beautiful. It was a 2005 LeMans Blue Convertible. It looked brand new. Then there was the driver. She was HOT! She looked like a typical California girl, with curly blonde hair. The one thing that threw off this look were her eyes. They were a deep, penetrating grey.

"Who are-" but I never got to finish asking my question because Percy cut me off.

"Hey guys!" and he ran over to them, nodding to the scary girl driver and high-fiving the blue eyed girl, while giving fist bumps to all the guys and a semi-hug to the red head. Then he got to the convertible and the driver got out. They met in the middle of the hood and she got on her tiptoes while Percy ducked his head. Then they had pretty long make out, but luckily the blue-eyed girl yelled at them.

"Hey, Kelp Head! Remember to breathe! You guys make me sick."

They pulled apart and he looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" And he and the blonde were about to kiss again when the red head stopped it.

"Stop it! You'll have all weekend at camp!"

Percy mumbled something along the lines of stupid oracle. I was confused but shook it off.

"So Annabeth. You want to explain the car?" Percy asked.

"Oh, this thing. I stopped by your house to pick up your things for camp, and when I was leaving, your dad gave me the keys and said it was for you. Surprise!"

"Yes!"

I finally got the guts and interrupted them.

"Um. Percy." He tore his eyes away from the car and the babe and said, "Oh, yeah. Guys this is Evan, Max, Kevin, Cole, and Maria, their on the swim team too, and that's Ashley, Molly, and Becca," he said pointing to first our group, then the girls that had just joined us from across the stairs.

We all said something along the lines of 'Hey.'

Then Percy continued. "And guys, this is Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Rachel," he said pointing to the people in the first jeep, "Thalia, Katie, and the Stoll: Conner and Travis." He said pointing towards the second Jeep. "And finally," he said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind, "this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Wow. They're all so close. Just by the way it feels in their presence, you can tell that they've been through a lot. It's actually kind of creepy.

"Oh, Annabeth, where's Piper, Leo, Jason, and Will? You said they were coming with us too." Percy asked them.

There's more of them?

"Oh, they went with Jake and Malcolm. They decided just to go straight to camp. Drew's been acting up with Piper gone." Annabeth replied. Who are these people?

"Well I guess we better get back so you can break up the future fight." Percy said jokingly, but I felt as though he actually meant it.

"You just want to spar with Jason." Spar? As in fight?

"Actually, I was really looking forward to going to the beach. I was thinking we steal some food from dinner and have a picnic." Wow. Never thought Percy would be the romantic one.

"Hey guys, remember their first date at the beach? Or should I the lake?" One of the twins said.

Percy and Annabeth both got really red. "Shut it Travis!" Annabeth yelled, but Percy just ran over and smacked his head.

"And remember the time when you were in the strawberry fields with Katie?" Percy said and Travis immediately shut up, as he turned red too.

"Guys, but he's right. We do have to go." Grover, I think, yelled.

"Well see you guys. Bye!" Percy yelled as he walked to his car and opened the door for Annabeth, then walked over to the driver's side and hoped in himself. He waved and drove away. Before he had completely left the parking lot, I finally got my voice back.

"Bye…" I said kind of quietly.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"It's like he has a completely different life after school." Cole said.

I thought about it for a moment. They mentioned fighting. Is that where he got the scars? He said that him and Annabeth were serious, but how serious can two teenagers be? And what camp has a strawberry field and a lake and a beach? Why do they all seem sooo comfortable around each other? What had they been through that made them so close? I don't know, and I don't think that I want to know, but Cole was right.

"Maybe he does…"


	2. AN: QuestionSurvey!

I have an idea on how to continue this story. But to do so, I would need to change Percy's age. He would be 16, and this happened right after the Titan war. He and Annabeth would only be dating a few months. The first new chapter would be the first one, but in a different POV. The second one-i think, would be Percy disapearing, and a third one being Percy's return. Comments, suggestions, words?

Oh, I do not think that I'll be making any of them demigods by the way, it might change, but as of now, NO.

Thanks, and sorry i got your hopes up that this was an update!

-T


	3. AN2: Future of story

Okay. First off, I want to thank everybody for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. It makes me feel so special that people like my stories. I am going to take all of this positive feed back and continue this story. I would like to continue this story as is, but I have no idea, no visualization on how it would play out. So, I will continue it, but I want you to know the changes that would be made to this story

-Percy is 16.

-The story takes place right after the Titan War.

-Percy and Annabeth have only been dating a few months

I have a rough draft of the next chapter written, and I will try to edit it and post it this weekend, possibily as early as later this evening.

Thank you for everything,

-T


	4. Maria: I couldn't agree more

**Maria was one of Percy's friends on the swim team**

Maria

We were hanging out on the steps like we normally do after practice. I laughed at something that Percy said. I have a major crush on him, but he doesn't seem to like anyone here. I just wish he would notice me. I mean we have like the most important thing in his life in common. I'm the captain of the girls swim team-we practice together. We would be awesome together. We get along great and hang out all the time. But he never made any form of move. Then Ashley came over. I want to say I hate her but I can't. She's head cheerleader, but is actually really nice. I heard her ask Percy out, and I knew he was going to say yes. Smart. Pretty. Nice. What else does he need? I blocked everything out. I was just too angry. But then I heard Percy say that he had a girlfriend. What? Is he referring to me? All my hopes fell when he said that she was picking him up.

I was too heartbroken to notice anything until Max said, "What about you?"

"Wait what?"

"Do you think he actually has a girlfriend?" Max asked me, fully explaining his question.

"Why wouldn't he?" I said completely depressed.

"Well he's never talked about her. I think he's lying." Max said firmly. I just sighed. Percy and Eric came back from around the corner and we hung out again, but it was clear what was on everybody's mind.

Then all of a sudden three cars pulled into the parking lot. They were going really fast. There were two Jeeps and then a blue convertible. The two Jeeps stopped really fast while the convertible came to a smooth stop, no jerking. Each car was full, except for the convertible. I didn't even notice the people in the other cars; I just looked at Percy and saw his face light up when he saw the girl in the convertible. I had to admit it. She was gorgeous. She had curly blonde hair, toned muscles and was tan. I knew right then as I saw them kiss that I had no chance. After their kiss was interrupted by one of their friends they started talking about these other random people. How could so many people know each other and be that close without going to school together? They all left leaving us bewildered. Although I missed most of their conversation I knew that these people were really close and that our friendship with Percy had nothing on theirs.

Then Cole said exactly what I was thinking. "It's like he has a whole different life after school."

And I couldn't agree more.


	5. Stop Worrying

EVAN

We had a week left of school before winter break, and we were having finals. I'm not the most studious person, so off course I bombed most of them. What can I say? I really don't care about Geometry, Shakespeare, or the Cold War. It was Monday and all of my friends were hanging out on the front steps to the school before homeroom started. Percy wasn't there though. I looked around and saw the Mr. Blofis' car was here, so Percy should be here. I was about to ask my friends if they saw him, but the bell rang. I didn't realize how late I was and had to just say a quick "Hey" to them. My locker wasn't near theirs so I wouldn't be able to talk to them until Period 4. After I got all the things I needed from my locker I went to homeroom to try to get some of my math homework done.

….

The rest of the day went by uneventful and at lunch Maria and Cole, who were in his homeroom, said that he wasn't in homeroom. With all of my other friends, I wouldn't be worried, but Percy doesn't get sick. Period. I went to my class and my thoughts drifted to who would be leading practice today. Percy was the captain of the swim team and the faculty advisor, Mr. Smith, just sat on the bleachers and graded papers. I guess we would just do laps, as many as we could, or go to the weight room. I was shaken from my thoughts when the person next to me, Peter, dropped his book and the noise 'woke' me up. I looked at the board and realized that I had no idea what those numbers and letters related to those random formulas on the board and decided who cares how to find the volume of a pyramid with x missing. I looked at the clock and saw that class ended in a minute. I quickly packed up the supplies that I ignored all class and laughed at the teacher's disappointed face when he was cut off by the bell mid-sentence. I left the class and got to English as fast as I could. Mr. Blofis was my teacher and I wanted to ask him about Percy and see if he left us any workout plans. I walked into the classroom and dropped my stuff off at my desk in the back of the class. Then I walked up to the salt-and-pepper haired man.

"Umm… Mr. Blofis?"

He looked up from his computer and I could immediately tell that he didn't get any sleep last night. He looked exhausted and had bags under his eyes.

"Yes Evan?"

"I was just wondering where Percy was." I said. "And if he left us anything to do."

"Ohh. You're on the swim team too." He clearly wasn't that zoned into to this conversation.

"Yeah..."

"Percy. He, uh, he won't be in school for a little while."

"Oh, what's wrong?" I asked, a little worried, partly because he was my friend and the other part was that we had a meet on  
Wednesday and he needs to compete.

"We don't know yet." He looked really worried.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"We don't know."

"Oh. But did he leave us any workout plans?" I asked.

"No." I could tell that he really just wanted me to sit back down, so I said a quick 'thanks' and went back to my seat and waited  
for class to start.

We ended up just watching a video of the performance of The Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. It was a little weird cause we read that book like 2 months ago, but hey, it meant no class, so I'm good with it. I zoned out most of the class and just doodled on the last page of my notebook. The final bell rang meaning we were free for the day. I left the classroom and went up to my locker. I met my friends on the stairs outside the school because I didn't have to get changed for practice for a half-hour. As I was listening to Cole tell us about how a kid in his History class fell out of his chair, I saw Paul at his car.

He was talking to a blonde girl. At first I was confused but I remembered that it was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. They were talking in hushed tones and she looked like she was crying a little. She looked really worried and upset. Mr. Blofis just sighed after she said something and ran his hand through is hair. She whispered something and he gave her a hug. It was weird watching that. We never saw Annabeth again after that bizarre meeting in the parking lot, so I didn't realize how close she was with his family. Annabeth stepped back and Mr. Blofis said something and she nodded her head and walked around to the passenger seat of his Prius. He took a deep breath that he was clearly using to try to get rid of his evident worry. He pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket and hit a button and whomever he called picked up immediately. He said something that was clearly trying to calm the mystery person down. He sighed and hung up. He got in his car and drove away with Annabeth, both looking very worried and tired.

I couldn't stop wondering what happened to Perce. Mr. Blofis, his step-dad, was clearly worried and left these cryptic answers that left me really worried.

But that stopped fast. I realized that no matter what happened, he could handle it. Just like last time in the parking lot, I saw Percy's other life. Those people were all in synch, they acted like they've been through so much together, and after this little episode, I realized it must've been through. I stopped worrying about him because I knew that those people had his back. I knew he could handle it. The scars all over his body proved it. He never answered where he got them, but I felt like he left more than he got. It stills makes me wonder how he got those, he's practically invincible.

Clearly, Percy had enough people worrying about him. So I stopped. I knew he would come back whenever he gets over whatever is happening to him, because he got over whatever happened to him in the past.

I stopped looking at him and returned to the conversation with my friends, knowing that Percy would be back with us soon enough.

Thanks for reading!

I'd like to thank **Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren** for reviewing these chapters before I post them.

-T


	6. IS, not Was

Is-Not was

It's been three months and there's still no news about Percy. No phone calls. No emails. No letters. Nothing. Everyone else was surprised when Percy didn't show up to school later. They were worried. And at this point, I was too. Rumors were floating around the school and every theory spread like wildfire. He was the most popular guy in school; he was our golden boy. His personality made up for his poor grades and everybody loved him.

Some people think he died. Others think that he is in the Witness Protection Program because he saw a murder in an alley on his way home from school.

My friends don't know what to think. Neither do I. I know that he's not dead—we would have been told. We were his friends.  
I have been promoted to the captain of the swim team, but I can't fill Percy's shoes. Our first place status soon plummeted to 4th. Many of us were good, but nothing compared to Percy. Not only was he the best swimmer, he was also the best coach.

Mr. Blofis still won't say anything. Whenever I ask, he just tells me to go back to my seat and that's the end of it. His class isn't as fun as it used to be. I don't read the books really, but the less usually isn't boring. Now it is and he clearly is sleep deprived and he has bags under his eyes. Every once in a while I see Annabeth around after school, and with each day the salt-and-pepper haired teacher shows more signs of his well developed and crippling depression.

I know I said I wasn't going worry, but at this point, it's getting crazy. Despite all of the rumors in the air, no one knows what really happened and its making all of us a little on edge. Percy was my best friend and now school pretty much sucks without him. He's disappearance has affected of our friends the worst, since we all were close, and now whenever we hang out we feel like we're missing something because we are. We're missing a person.

Stop it Evan. What's all this crap about 'was'? Percy is our friend. He is the captain of the swim team and he is the best swimmer. He is popular. His personality is awesome. He is our golden boy. He is my best friend and he is coming back.

He is coming back.

**Thank you for reading. I am looking for a beta reader, so if anyone would like to be one, just PM me and I'll look to you for advice. I have one person who just reads it to tell me if it is good, the plot line I mean, but more of a typo-checker, in depth advice would be nice so I can really improve these stories. Thank you Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren for the help and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**-T**


End file.
